


Что случилось во сне

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Light Petting, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: никогда не знаешь, кто воспользуется незапертой дверью





	Что случилось во сне

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213604413.htm
> 
> Примечание: все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Обнаженное совершенство — единственное, что приходит на ум при виде Алека Лайтвуда, раскинувшегося на смятых простынях.

Его кожа кажется смуглее обычного из-за кипенно-белого постельного белья, а полумрак комнаты будто нарочно делает тени на изгибах молодого тела темнее, подчеркивая и без того прекрасный мышечный рельеф.

Этого не было в плане. Но дверь, аккуратно прикрытая уходившим в явной спешке магом, буквально притянула его к себе.

Алек лежит на животе, вытянувшись, словно вдоль невидимой нити. Его руки сжимают уголки подушки, в которой он утопает лицом, а ноги напряжены и немного раскинуты в стороны. Себастьян пробегается взглядом по литым мышцам, неторопливо приближаясь к постели. Шаги абсолютно бесшумны — малейший звук утопает в мягком ворсе ковра, а сам он не торопится сделать вздох, который может разрушить сон будто застывшего в вечности Алека, который с легкостью мог сойти за античного атлета.

Его не должно быть здесь, в этой комнате. Его должно заботить идеальное личико Клариссы, Джейс с его видом побитой собачки, но, определенно, не то, насколько притягательно выглядит спящий Алек.

В комнате всё ещё пахнет сандалом и топлёным воском, а стоит ему остановиться у самой кровати — в нос ударяет пряный аромат мускуса, мгновенно оседающий на языке. Запах вынуждает присмотреться — внимательный взгляд тут же вычленяет детали: торчащие в разные стороны волосы, яркие, уже налившиеся кровью засосы на ключицах, бисеринки пота, покрывающие спину...

Точно почувствовав постороннего, Алек шевелится и потирается о простынь, поворачивает голову и вновь засыпает, простонав что-то неразборчивое.

Вероятность быть пойманным лишь подстегивает неуёмное любопытство Себастьяна, изъедающее его изнутри, и придает решительности — убедившись, что Алек по-прежнему спит, он аккуратно тянет прочь тонкое одеяло, которым тот укрыт. Стоит из-под ткани показаться поджарой заднице, как ткань выскальзывает из ладоней Себастьяна.

На каждой из ягодиц проступают тонкие полукружия синяков, которые — в этом не было даже сомнения — наверняка совпадут с формой человеческих пальцев. Будто завороженный контрастом темно-фиолетовых гематом и бледной кожи, Себастьян протягивает руку и обводит их контур. Алек тут же начинает шевелиться, но не просыпается, а, когда тот повторяет движение, отчетливо слышит, как утяжеляется дыхание спящего.

Короткие сомнения быстро тают под напором множества желаний: провести руками по могучей спине, зарыться пальцами в его волосы, обвести языком линии рун... в особенности той, что почти на боку. Присутствие руны контроля над гневом на идеальном со всех сторон Алеке Лайтвуде будоражит и волнует почти так же сильно, как и подсохшие следы спермы, которые Себастьян замечает, только осторожно присев на край кровати. Их расположение — внизу ягодиц, на внутренней стороне бедер и даже немного на нежной коже мошонки — вкупе с остальными деталями внешнего вида Алека дают достаточно точную картину того, что произошло в этой спальне несколькими часами ранее.

Магнус наверняка лежал на спине, утопая в подушках, а Алек оседлал его и опустился сверху. В какой-то момент маг явно не выдержал и сжал ладони на его заднице, подаваясь бедрами вверх, вышибая довольные стоны, пока не кончил, осквернив тело нефилима своим семенем. Или все было иначе? И это Алек вбивался в мага, доводя того до исступления? Неважно, ведь, несмотря на отвращение к грязному отродью, Себастьян не может отрицать красоты представленного момента.

Неудивительно, что Алек не просыпается: после такой нагрузки ему не страшен и военный оркестр, вдруг устроивший концерт прямо под окнами. Эта мысль искушает едва ли не больше, чем всё увиденное и сделанное ранее, и Себастьян отпускает себя. Его руки скользят по податливому телу, скованному сонным параличом, легонько царапают изгиб поясницы, а дыхание обжигает линию позвоночника, к которому Себастьян не смеет прикоснуться губами.

Алек необычайно чувствителен — изгибается, даже не просыпаясь, вскидывает бедра, будто подаваясь навстречу кому-то за спиной, и коротко приглушенно стонет приоткрытым ртом.

Пальцы Себастьяна ныряют во впадинку между ягодицами и замирают у судорожно сокращающейся дырки. Коротко вспыхнувшая досада — маг все-таки был сверху, остатки смазки и спермы тут же пачкают руку — быстро гаснет от ощущений: анус Алека раскрывается от мягкого прикосновения, будто приглашая, затягивая туда его пальцы. Это легко: он погружается в него фаланга за фалангой, двумя пальцами сразу, то разводя их в стороны, то потирая чувствительные стенки.

С губ Алека срывается громкий стон, и на мгновение — всего на мгновение — Себастьяну кажется, что он застигнут с поличным, но дыхание Лайтвуда всё ещё глубокое, хотя и тяжелое, а голова не отрывается от подушки, так что он вновь позволяет себе погрузиться в ощущения.

Он добавляет третий палец и приглушенно стонет, стоит прежде податливым мышцам сжаться, стискивая его внутри. Удовольствие — пряное, запретное — медленно копится в паху, и Себастьян, не удерживаясь, сжимает себя через брюки.

У него так стоит, что это больно. Себастьян уверен — у Алека стоит тоже, но член его прижат к кровати, так что убедиться в собственной правоте он не может и коротко шипит от раздражения. Он продолжает трахать Алека пальцами, потирает легко обнаруженный бугорок простаты и с садистским наслаждением смотрит, как того выгибает в оргазме прямо во сне.

Себастьян тяжело дышит и с опаской наблюдает за вновь затихающим Алеком. Его пальцы всё ещё глубоко в нём, он вытаскивает их медленно, наблюдая, как покрасневшие края растраханной дырки судорожно сокращаются от внезапной пустоты. Всё ещё напряженный член давит на джинсы, и теперь это скорее неудобство, чем изощренное удовольствие, но Себастьян не спешит исправлять положение.

Вытерев испачканную руку о простыни, он возвращает на место одеяло и так же беззвучно, как вошел, покидает комнату, оставляя Алека один на один с его сновидениями, абсолютно не боясь разоблачения.

И пускай это не по плану, ничто не мешает ему наведаться в эту спальню ещё раз.


End file.
